Rules
Guidelines for updating Site Rules/Wiki rules * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using derogatory comments of any form (ethnic, homophobic, belittling the autistic), and rude, vulgar, sexist, offensive language. * You can leave comments in the forums if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong.(Remember We are democratic we are always here for you) * Impersonating other members is not allowed. * Please Avoid talking badly about other wikis and communities. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki except Comic vine,Twitter,Facebook. * Do not post links to sexual material. This will lead to an automatic ban without warning. Editing Rules * Please utilize proper grammar, spelling and sentence structures. * Kindly utilize source mode editing.Doing so simplifies editing for other editors significantly, and prevent severe distortion of page structure. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. Feel free to overview this image to observe a basic example regarding how to properly write profile pages in this editing mode. * Do not use iOS 8 while editing pages in this wiki, as it causes a glitch that automatically removes all categories within the pages that you edit. Please update to a newer version of the operating system before starting to edit. * Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with and know much about. Remember to present evidence or logical arguments regarding why they should be rated as they are. * Do not use crossovers between different franchises for scaling character statistics. Not only are they almost never a part of canon continuity, in the off chance that they are canon, the crossover will almost always have the respective power levels of franchises adjusted in relation to each other specially for Dc and Marvel comics. * Also generally try to avoid scaling between different fictions via author statements about one character being comparable with another. It will usually be very uninformed assumptions, or hyperbole, and even if both stories have the same author, he or she may be biased, or not know exactly how powerful the different characters have been shown to be in relation to each other.However if Show and author(mostly story board editor as they do know about their show because they are the main writer of their series) said same thing.Then we should take his word.Example:Both show and author said X is omnipotent.Then we will take this info as our valid info. Discussion rules Please avoid arguing about the size of the universe in Dragon Ball GT. The guidebooks clearly state that it only contains 4 galaxies.(Super universe is possibly equal to our universe) Kindly do not create spite or stomp discussions, whether by tier, speed or an absurd difference in hax proficiency (that is, a very hax character vs one with little to no hax) unless the other character possesses abilities that compensate for this advantage. You can create a thread like Son Goku versus Superman etc.Also Read this.Learn about Toon Force. Vs Rules You can create vs page but you need to be sure that you have clear winner.if you don`t know who the winner is then please don`t create.However you create if you are at least 70% sure. Other users can change the winner if they have enough evidence then we will edit it.Example:Superman DCEU vs Ultimate Aggregor Rules for Presidents: * Pr''esident posses highest power in our wiki However presidents have to followed this few rules.'' * Presidents can`t be autocratic They have to be bureaucratic or democratic they have to take care of users. * Presidents have to listened users complain. * Presidents can`t block a user for no reason. * Presidents can`t demote a moderator for no reason. * Presidents can promote a moderator if she/he thinks that the user worthy of it. * ''If a president become autocratic or making mistakes then Founder and other presidents will take necessary steps against him/her.Presidents will have 2 or 3 chances of forgiveness for his mistakes. '' WE HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY OUR WIKI!:) Category:Guidelines